


Learning Control

by Bronzewitch30928



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter AU-Mutantverse, M/M, Past Jean/Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzewitch30928/pseuds/Bronzewitch30928
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the English mutant school, Hogwarts, is attacked by Hydra, a young mutant named Harry will finally break free from his prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Control

**Author's Note:**

> So something I've been thinking about for a while is the translation of unique personalities into mutations. So I thought I'd use the Harry Potter fandom as my guinea pig.

The castle shook as the explosion blew the giant double doors clean off their hinges. Rushing in, the tactical team split into three groups. One to stay on the ground floor as support, one to sweep the underground “dungeons”, and another to sweep the upstairs. They had their orders. Take as many mutants as they could within the half hour time limit. Thirty minutes. 

  
Operation:Firebolt depended on speed and efficiency.

———-

  
Ginny scowled as the “men in black” stormed her home. She had been out for a midnight walk when the explosion went off. Now, watching the men kidnapping her family, she felt a familiar heat rise up in her. Her hair, her eyes, her skin catching fire. Large flame wings sprouted from her back. Jumping from the roof, she felt that sense of weightlessness, of fear as the ground disappeared and reappeared 100 meters down. 

  
She fell through the air as her wings spread, her flames streaming behind her. She let out a war cry as she pulled up, kicking the man who had young Colin Creevey under his arm in his head sending him flying. She took off again, seeing Colin gain his footing. 

  
Flying up she screamed loud enough for the whole castle and village to hear. 

  
“HOGWARTS TO ARMS!”

———

  
Hermione had been having a lovely dream of being in a library where the words of books floated directly into her mind. Millions of words pouring into her mind. The knowledge was beautiful…. Suddenly the books caught fire, the flaming pages compressing together to form a human woman who looked a lot like… “Ginny?” Hermione asked walking closer. Burning-book-Ginny opened her mouth, eyes locking onto hers. 

  
“We’re under attack!”

———-

  
Eyes flying open she immediately knew what was happening. Spreading out her senses, she used her telepathy to call to each of the younger children. “Anyone fifteen and under, please go to the Chamber. Neville and Luna will protect you.” 

  
Hopping out of bed, she slipped on her flats before running out the door. Skidding around a corner she saw a man with full tactical gear on trying to nab Susan Bones. Thrusting her hand out, she forced a wave of mental energy at him, tossing him away from her. “Are you hurt Sue?” She asked, running up to the frightened thirteen year old. The girl shook her head, her body shaking. Hermione grabbed her hand, running towards the stairs. Running down she pressed Sue into an alcove when they reached the ground floor. Unhooking the alcove telephone, she held the live wire out for Susan. “Go to the Village, send help.” She ordered.

  
Susan nodded, taking the wire and focusing. Suddenly she was gone, her body converted to energy that could travel along the wires and underground cables until she reached her destination.

  
Hermione moved a statue in front of the alcove and moved on. She reach the door just in time to save two kids from being taken away in a helicopter. Creating a cushion between them and the floor of the helicopter, she slid them out quietly while the person inside slid into the copilot chair, sweat poured down her face as she held them 50 feet in the air. Concentrating, she floated them down when a passing student bumped her. She stumbled forward, her cushion breaking and plunging them 35 feet down. 

  
A rhythmic thud-thud-thud filled the air as a silvery grey blur swooped past, grabbed the two children and landed a few feet from her. Leathery wings folded and the tall mutant strode over to her, passing the still unconscious children to her. Fierce silver eyes caught hers. “Granger.” He rumbled.

  
“Draco.” She nodded in greeting. She could see his eye twitching and assumed it was from using his first name. He hated that sort of thing. Stuffy, old fashioned…

  
He took off, his eyes searching the dark sky for more helicopters. One coming from the west, one going same direction. Smirking, he sped after them as he heard Phoenix give a warcry behind him. Flapping past, he unsheathed his talons and hooked them through the blades on the incoming copter. He didn’t stay to watch, instead flying after the outbound one. Catching up to it, he hooked his claws into the door, ripping it open. He quickly gathered the two students unconscious inside in his arms. Kicking out, he whipped up powerful winds that tossed the helicopter off course and into the tall trees of the Forbidden Forest. 

  
Flying back to the castle took two minutes, and in that time seven year old Su Li and ten year old Fey Dunbar had woken up. He let them go as he landed, his enhanced senses telling him that all intruders had disappeared. “Follow me.” He said, expecting them to follow him.

  
Walking quickly, he headed towards the Second floor girl’s bathroom, knocking before entering. He walked over to the center pillar, which had faucets all the way around. Pressing his hand against the mirror, a scan read his palm print. He then bent over and let it scan his eye. “Welcome, Draco.” A mechanical female voice said as the sink lowered into the floor, revealing a platform lift that went straight down. Ushering the two girls on, he pressed a green button which then lowered them 50 metres below the foundation of the castle. 

  
The Chamber of Secrets, so dubbed by the original teachers at the school, was a large room situated right beneath the Black Lake. The roof of the room was a shatterproof glass dome crisscrossed with stainless steel of the highest quality. The room was a launch for the submarine/jet, The Raven’s Claw, which was powered with the same tech that powered the rotor-less fans they kept in the children’s rooms. Just, you know, bigger. 

  
He deposited the children with Neville, who was keeping them entertained by making plants dance to the different songs that Tracy and Daphne were singing. Walking up to the launch pad, he mentally braced himself for the the flying hug that Ginny was inevitably going to give him. 

  
Instead of Ginny, it was her best friend Luna who hugged him, her presence soothing as he took in the fact that Ginny wasn’t there. “Where is she?” He asked her, his arms going around her in return.

  
“I’m sorry Draco.” She mumbled into his shoulder. Now he was panicking, and even Luna’s powers couldn’t calm him. Scared eyes met scared eyes as he looked to Granger. The pity and sorrow told him but he needed to hear it anyways. 

  
“Granger, where is Phoenix?” He said, his voice breaking a bit on the name he had given his girlfriend. She bit her lip and averted her eyes. Behind Granger, he could see the Weasley brothers flinch, sending the tears that were in Fred’s eyes down his cheeks. “Hermione where is she?”

  
Looking up, she said the one thing he feared most. 

  
“I’m sorry Draco. They took her.”

————-

  
Light. Ginny groaned as the bright white light penetrated her eyelids, her entire body throbbing with pain. Where am I? She wondered, flexing her muscles slowly.

  
“Don’t move. I don’t expect you to trust me but don’t move yet.” She heard a voice say. She relaxed her body, her eyes staying closed as she pretended to be asleep.

  
Several minutes passed, and she was just considering moving when the door slid open with a hiss.

  
“Project Morte, has she awoken?” Another voice asked, this one wheezy and hoarse.

  
“No sir.” The first voice, Project Morte she guessed, said in a monotone.

  
“Hm,” the second voice hummed. “When she wakes, notify me immediately.” She heard steps, then the door hissing closed, then silence.

  
“Wait,” he murmured. Several seconds passed. “Okay. You can move now.”

  
Turning over and opening her eyes, she saw a boy with long black hair about her age in a skin tight black suit. Bright green eyes looked at her as she got up carefully and started inspecting the room, looking for a way out.

  
“Where am I?” She eventually asked, standing with her back to the wall. She may be held captive but she was prepared to fight. The boy on the other hand was relaxed. After the other man had left, he had sat down and was looking at here as though fascinated by her.

  
“Where am I?” She asked again. His attention had turned to the blank wall next to her. “Hey!” She snapped. 

  
He looked at her. “Hmm?”

  
“Where am I?”

  
“Hydra base 254 located in New Orleans, Louisiana.” He rattled off almost offhand. He was looking at her hair now, his eyes flicking back and forth between her and the blank patch of wall next to her. 

  
Ginny couldn’t breath. America. She was in bloody America. She had never been separated from her friends or family for more than a couple miles. Now she was across an entire bloody ocean.

  
“Are you okay?” He asked. 

  
Ginny took a breath. A deep one. Panicking wasn’t going to get her out of here and back to her family, she reasoned. “Yeah. Just…. Yeah.” She took another breath. “My name is Ginny.” She said, looking at the boy.

  
He smiled. “Hi, Ginny. I’m Death.”

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Hit that little box at the bottom and spill your innermost thoughts to me.


End file.
